


Eren and Armin Play the Pocky Game

by Homo_Parade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Parade/pseuds/Homo_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is annoyed at the fact that Mikasa still sends him care packages at his new school, but maybe they aren't so bad after all? They did lead to him kissing his best friend after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren and Armin Play the Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am embarrassed that I am even posting this on here. It was the first fanfic I ever wrote for any SnK characters, and it really shows. Oh god...

"Hey Armin, I have a surprise for you!"

Armin Arlert had been peacefully reading on the couch in his shared dorm when that peace was shattered by the loud voice of his roommate, Eren Jaeger. Armin did not sigh when his reading time was disrupted though; instead by marked his place in the book and placed it on the cushion beside him. He was ready to devote the entirety of his attention to Eren.

 "What is it?" Armin asked with a small smile as he shuffled over and petted the space next to him. The brunette flopped beside him holding a small red box in his hands.

 "Mikasa sent me another care package," he scowled, rolling his eyes melodramatically. Mikasa was like an adopted sister; when she heard that Eren was being sent to boarding school she had initially freaked out because she had no way of protecting him. However, she was calmed-albeit a small amount-when it was decided that Armin would attend too. Even so, she constantly sent Eren little bits and pieces. Armin was actually curious to see what Eren had received this time.

 "I'm glad Mikasa still does that, it's really sweet," Armin admitted his thoughts aloud.

 "Yeah yeah... But she got us something to share!" Eren opened the red box and pulled out what appeared to be a chocolate covered stick, "it's called Pocky!"

Armin blinked owlishly before accepting the stick from Eren to investigate. "Pocky?" He repeated quizzically.

 "Yeah, apparently it's Japanese candy," Eren said with a small shrug, "but there's a game that uses pocky and... I think we should try it out,"

 "I'm not very good at games," Armin admitted with a nervous chuckle when he realised Eren was scooting closer to him. Just from that he could feel his heart begin to pick up speed. Why was it always like this with Eren now? Since a few months ago, Armin had been experiencing strange _reactions_ when dealing with Eren and close proximity. When they inconveniently happened to brush past each other Armin would feel the same weird symptoms; a stomach ache, a heavily hearing heart, intense nervousness. He couldn't figure out what if was.

 "Don't worry about it, I'll show you how to do it!" Eren grinned, his smile so reassuring that Armin just had to cave in and accept his offer. "Now, put that end in your mouth-Don't eat it yet!-and when were ready I'll put this end in my mouth..." Eren shuffled closer to Armin so that he was in range of his side of the pocky. "When I say 'go', we both eat the pocky until one of us backs away. Then they're the loser!"

 "What if they don't back away? Does that mean... they kiss?" Armin asked bashfully. Surprisingly, the thought of kissing Eren didn't freak him out like he thought it would. Instead, the thought was actually quite pleasant... He could feel the blush on his face, but luckily Eren didn't comment on that.  
Instead, Eren laughed slightly.

 "That's only if you don't back away, chicken," he then began to perform terrible-absolutely _terrible_ -impersonations of a fowl. It was so ridiculous that the blond boy could not hold back his giggles and burst into a fit of laughter, having to remove the pocky from his mouth lest he choke on it.

 "Okay I'll play!" He managed to say between breaths, still calming down from the display Eren had just put on, "as long as you never, _ever_ , do that again,"

 "Do what, this?" Eren asked as he began the impersonation again. Armin had to gag Eren with his hand so that he'd stop.

 "Yes, that!" He laughed. It was so easy to laugh with Eren. Eren made it easier to laugh, to dream, to enjoy life. Armin wouldn't know what to do without him.

Eren grinned cockily and swiped the pocky from Armin, placing it in his mouth and moving his face closer to Armin's. He angled the pocky so that it tickled Armin's lips until he too took an end of it in his mouth. "Ready?" Eren's voice was muffled and barely audible, but Armin could still distinguish it enough to give a slight nod.

 "I'm ready," he replied. If ready meant his heart was ready to burst out of his chest from beating so fast, then yes he was totally ready.

 "Alright... Go!" Eren declared before starting to eat his side. Armin knew that he was eating his side too slowly. Either that, or Eren was speed eating his side. It wasn't long at all before Armin's lips met with the brunette's, sending a sort of shock to his brain and making him pull away by instinct.

 "I lose..." He said, placing his hands on his face to feel how warm it was. He knew he was intensely blushing now.

 "Hah, I thought you'd pull away!" Eren flashed his cocky grin again, taking another piece of pocky out and waffling his eyebrows, "think you're game to try me again, Armin the Chicken?"

Armin knew he couldn't refuse Eren's offer, lest he be called 'Armin the Chicken' for the rest of his mortal life. He wanted to best Eren, to wipe that cocky grin off of his face. He also wanted to feel his lips again... "Okay, but I’m going to win this time,"

 "Pfft, yeah right!" Eren laughed, scooting even closer.

Armin's breath hitched when Eren's leg ran over his, and he averted his gaze from Eren's so he wouldn't see how much he was blushing and _oh god_ how he loved being close to Eren. It sent shivers down his spine. "O-okay, let’s start," he stuttered as he turned back around. He took a deep breath and exhaled before pulling the piece of pocky from Eren and placing the tip of it in between his teeth. He then placed his hands on Eren's shoulders-they're so warm, no shut up Armin focus on the game!-and leaning in. Eren took the other tip in his mouth and just _waited_ for his confirmation. His green eyes seemed to bore into Armin's own blue ones, begging for him to say start. Armin didn't, he just began to eat his side of the pocky, hoping Eren would catch on.

Eren began to chew on his side too, but both sides were going unbearably slow. Armin began to feel inpatient-a rare emotion for him-and so sped up the eating on his side before his lips finally collided with Eren's. Now he was there, he didn't exactly know what to do, there was still a bit of pocky between their lips as well. Luckily, Eren knew what to do. Using his tongue, he swiped the last of the pocky from between them into his own mouth, chewing and swallowing it without removing his lips from Armin's. Once he was done, he began to softly move his lips against Armin's until he reciprocated the movement. It was so soft and sweet, and gave him such a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He wanted to keep kissing Eren forever, and knew that if he were to win he might just have to do that. He didn't mind.

Eren suddenly took a hold of Armin's hips and pulled him onto his lap. Armin let out a small squeak, but still did not remove his lips from Eren's. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and his legs around his waist, just pulling him closer. He let out another squeak when Eren's tongue ran along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which Armin allowed. He could feel Eren's tongue in his mouth, investigating it and massaging his own. It was probably quite a sloppy kiss, since they were both new to this, but Armin didn't care. He was too intensely happy to care. What he did care about, though, was the burning in his lungs. He needed air, but... He didn't want to stop kissing Eren or lose the game.

Luckily for him, Eren actually pulled away first, practically gulping down air. Armin regained his breath a lot more gracefully before wiping his sleeve over his mouth to catch any saliva.

 "Guess who just won?" Armin asked with a cocky smirk of his own.

 "Shut up Armin," Eren laughed playfully before pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss, "I would've won if I hadn't run out of air.

 "Do you want to try again then?" Armin asked, disentangling one of his arms from around Eren to grab the box of pocky. Eren nodded eagerly before pushing Armin off of him and rushing to the door. Armin thought he was making a run for it, until he saw Eren lock the door and dim the lights slightly. He let himself giggle slightly at how Eren was trying to 'set the mood'.

Eren returned to Armin and, to Armin's surprise, picked him up bridal style and walked over to his bed. He placed Armin gently on the bed before crawling over him, snatching the box of pocky and removing a piece.

 "Let’s play," he smirked, and Armin's brain seemed to turn to goo. The last thing he recalled before the game began was that he had to thank Mikasa for the wonderful gift. Who said her care packages were so bad anyway?


End file.
